


Hidden

by MinTaco



Series: a werewolf series [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gun Violence, Romance, Smut, Type thing going on lmao, also some dude being an entitled asshole, part of a werewolf series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinTaco/pseuds/MinTaco
Summary: Three new neighbors move into the house next door, one of them being a very handsome guy named Seth. You welcome them with open arms, becoming particularly close with Seth as time goes on. Though, you can't help but feel that something was a bit off, especially with your new neighbors disappearing for days from time to time. What could they possible be hiding.





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of my werewolf series!l, and it's obviously Seth's story! There will be two more, for Roman and Dean and will be set in this same AU!
> 
> That said, I hope you all enjoy this! And please, leave a comment! They make me happy! ❤

“Who... who the hell?” you asked under your breath one morning as you peered out your kitchen window while sipping on your morning coffee. Peering through the blinds, you, you could see a decent sized moving truck parked outside your neighbor’s house, three men going back and forth to carry items inside. “Did Mr. Johnson finally sell his house?”

Mr. Johnson was your elderly neighbor who had to be the sweetest thing in the world. He was like another grandfather to you and you loved him dearly. He’s been trying to sell his house for about two years, but no one wanted to live in a bumpkin country town until now.

Mr. Johnson’s family has owned the large land that housed both yours and his house. He sold the house you lived in now to you, having known you since you were a child and trusted that you would care for it. Now he’s finally sold his other house and could finally go and live with his son way out in the city.

You walked away from the window and sat at the kitchen table to continue sipping your coffee. You were happy that the house was sold, and now you were curious as to who your new neighbors were. There seemed to be three of them, all very handsome men. Maybe they were old highschool buddies? Or maybe they were in some kind of polyamorous gay relationship? Who knows, but you were curious.

After enjoying your coffee and breakfast, you got ready to start the day. You had the day off from work at the bar, and you had major chores to do. You pushed your lawnmower from the shed in your backyard to the front, making sure it had enough fuel to work. Looking up, you could see your new neighbors still moving in boxes. One stopped and looked over at you and you smiled and waved politely. He waved back and you grinned.

“Okay...” you mumbled to yourself. You pulled on the string hard to start the lawnmower, pausing when it wouldn't start all the way. “Awh, come on!” you whined, pulling the string a few more times to no avail. “Ugh! Piece of shit!”

“Do you need help?”

You turned around when you heard the voice and you smiled politely at the man. It was the one you waved to and whew boy was he more handsome up close.

“Yeah, you think you can use your manly strength and get this on for me?” you asked him, grinning a bit sheepishly. He just smiles and nods, walking around the fence between the two houses to join you on your side.

He grabbed the starter and pulled on it a few times, trying to get it started for you. He was, again, handsome, his facial hair kept clean and crisp. His long hair was pulled in a low ponytail and from the looks of things, he was rather fit as well.

After a few more hard tugs, the lawnmower was on and rumbling with life and you sighed gratefully. “Thank you so much. I thought this old thing finally died on me.”

The man chuckled softly. “Well, maybe it will give you one more run before finally going out of commission. I'm Seth, by the way.” He held out his hand and you smiled widely, taking his hand to shake and giving him your name.

“It's nice to meet you, Seth. I was surprised when I saw you and those other guys this morning. Mr. Johnson has been trying to sell his house for years. Didn't think anyone would buy it.”

“Oh yeah, we’ve been looking for a more private spot and was lucky to find this place.” Seth gestured to the house, noticing his other roommates walking up to the fence. “This is Dean and Roman.”

They greeted you and you greeted them back with a warm smile. Roman was tall and handsome, with brown skin and a vast array and beautiful black and obviously traditional tattoos on his skin. His long black hair was pulled in a neat bun and had a very easygoing vibe about him. Dean looked more ruggish than the two, his short hair a bit wild and over his handsome face.

“Say, do you know any good bars around here?” Dean drawled and you smirked.

“Why yes, Pete’s. Best damn bar you could get in a dirty town like this. It opens at 3PM and closes 3AM,” you informed them easily. It was a very popular spot, always crowded with stupid but loving people. “Anyways, I got to start mowing the lawn before it gets too hot. Thanks for helping me, Seth.”

“Yeah, no problem. We gotta finish moving too and return the truck. It was nice meeting you,” Seth said and you and the three men turned away to continue the work you were doing.

“Oh, yeah,” you called and Seth turned to look at you. You grinned. “Welcome. I hope you guys enjoy living here.”

Seth smirked, his eyes twinkling. “Thank you.”

***

“I'm telling you, Renee. They're super fucking hot,” you sighed deeply as you sat at the bar in Pete’s the following night. Renee, your friend and Pete’s bartender, gave you an amused look.

“Three hot men moving next door? What kind of bad porno is this?” she asked, cleaning a few glasses before putting them away.

You scoffed and rolled your eyes at her joke. “Oh, please, Renee. There’s nothing bad about this porno.” You two started to giggle.

You haven't seen your new neighbors since you first met them the day before, but you figured they had some last minute things to finish up. The rest of your day went smoothly and you ended up deciding you were going to Walmart after your shift ended to get a new lawnmower. You were going to work your ass off for some tips.

“Who goes to Walmart to get a lawn mower at 3AM?” Renee asked you with her eyebrow quirked up.

“Me. Why would they have a 24 hour Walmart if they don't expect customers to come at odd times? It's a fucking Walmart.”

Renee rolled her eyes. “Anyway, did you hear what the Sheriff was saying this morning? Apparently Old Lady Lorraine saw a wolf early this morning when she went on her walk in the woods.”

“What?” You asked in disbelief, shaking your head. “First off, we told her multiple times not to go off into the woods by herself, but there is no way there is a wolf out in this area. She must’ve been seeing things.

Renee shrugged. “I don't knooooow, but Sheriff said he was going to have a team check out the woods today.”

You rolled your eyes, turning when you heard a small bell rung, signalling that customers have come inside. “Oh, it’s them,” you told Renee a bit too excitedly.

In came walking your three new neighbors, looking around the bar until Seth spotted you. You grinned and walked over to them.

“Good evening, welcome to Pete’s,” you greeted them as you grabbed three menus. “You want a table or you want to sit at the bar?”

“We’ll take a table,” Roman answered and you gestured them to follow you. “So you work here too? This place is pretty busy.”

“Oh yeah,” you answered him as they sat down, handing them their menus. “Yeah and it gets pretty crazy but it’s nothing I can't handle.”

“It seems like my kinda place. I like it,” Dean commented, looking at the menu. “I want a burger.”

You grabbed your notepad and took down Dean and Roman’s orders. You turned to Seth, who was still looking at the menu. “And you?”

“Hmm...,” Seth pondered for a bit before looking at you, his eyes trailing up your body. You shivered. “Nothing on this menu looks at good as you.”

There was a collective groan as Dean and Roman covered their faces. Seth grinned and you scoffed and whacked his head with the notepad. “You can't afford me, babe,” you said, pretending like what he said hasn't affected you just a bit. “Now, what would you like?”

Seth ordered his food and you went to take the orders to the cook before heading to the bar to get the beers they always ordered. “Told you they were hot,” you told Renee with a wide grin. The blond just sniffed and turned her nose up.

“They're...okay...”

You have Renee a look. “Which one do you like already?”

Renee glared at you and you gave her another look. “...the one with the short hair.”

“That's Dean.”

Renee blushed deeply and you snickered, taking the tray with the mugs of beers to give to the guys.

“Your orders should be out shortly. Is there anything else you need?” you asked, hearing the bell ring again. You looked at who walked in and sighed, seeing a familiar and not so welcomed face. “Just wave me down if you need me,” you said a bit tightly and walking to greet the new customer.

“Ahh, as beautiful as ever,” the man with blond hair greeted as soon as he saw you and you fought back the urge to make a disgusted face.

“Good evening, Michael. Would you like a table or to sit at the bar?” You asked, a straight, professional tone to your voice as you greeted the man in uniform. Michael was the deputy of the town, as well as an old classmate who’s been after you for years. Needless to say, his constant pursuits have been nothing but exhausting for you. But he never let up and you are forced to deal with his unwanted advances.

“Table, please. A man needs to eat,” Michael answered, lecherous look on his face as he looked you up and down. You felt disgusted, and unfortunately, the only last table was in your section. Fuck.

“Follow me,” you said shortly, leading the deputy to his table, which happened to be near the table of your new neighbors. “What you would like?”

“You.”

You wanted to barf and you just clenched your hand tightly around your pen. “Deputy, please. It's a busy night.”

“Alright, alright. Just get me a beer and a burger and fries. And call me Michael, for God’s sake. We're highschool friends.”

Ha. “Okay, that’ll be a minute,” you said before scurrying off to give the cook his order. You quickly got the beer for Michael, smiling a bit as Renee gave you a sympathetic look. After taking the beer to Michael, you were relieved to hear the cook’s bell being rung so you wouldn't have to engage him for a bit.

“Table 15!”

You grabbed a tray and gathered the plates of food, walking over to Seth and the others and setting the plates down.

“Okay, is there anything else you need? Soda, water?” you asked and the three could tell you had lost the pep in your step you had earlier.

“No, we’re okay for now,” Roman answered before, glancing at Michael. “Who's that guy?”

You rolled your eyes. “Deputy Michael. He...” Was it professional to badmouth him? Oh well. “He sucks but, what can I do? He's been after me for years and can't take a hint.”

That made all three of them visibly bristle and Seth actually snarled a bit. They immediately calmed themselves down and shook their heads.

“Guys like that are pathetic. Don't know how to really woo a woman,” Dean said and Seth scoffed.

“And you can?”

Dean scoffed back at him and gave him a look. “Of course. Watch I'll have me some of that pretty blond over there at the bar later,” he said and you looked over and grinned when you saw Renee tending to her customers.

“Renee is a sweetheart but she has a lot of bite too,” you told Dean and he looked absolutely delighted. “But don't you dare hurt her or I will kill you myself. She’s my best friend.”

“Oh, I have no intention of hurting that pretty thing.”

You laughed at that, shaking your head. “You’re already one of us, acting like such a pervert.”

Dean looked absolutely offended at that and he looked at Roman. “Can you believe she said that?”

Roman raised his eyebrow at him. “But is she wrong?”

Dean huffed and you giggled. “Enjoy your meal, fellas,” you said just as there was another ring.

“Table 16!”

You groaned and rolled your eyes, turning to get the food to give to Michael. Seth watched you walk, fully aware of how this Michael guy was watching you.

“I don't like that guy,” Seth mumbled. “He’s a creep. I don't trust him with her.”

Roman glanced over, watching you walk over to the deputy to give him his food. He reached and gently touched your arm, making you flinch. “Yeah, his whole vibe is off.”

Meanwhile, you tried to keep a polite smile as Michael talked to you, just wanting to run away. “So be aware just in case there really are wolves out there.”

“Yes, of course, thank you.”

“And what about those men? I heard some new neighbors moved into Mr. Johnson’s house next to you. You better be careful,” Michael warnes you and you gave him a confused look.

“Why? They are completely harmless.”

Michael snorted. “Please, darling. Three men living next to a single woman, though she shouldn't be single... men like them aren't trustworthy. Especially that damn Samoan...”

Your jaw dropped at that and you became full of rage. “You are disgusting. Can't believe we have an arrogant, racist son of a bitch like you as our deputy. You should be ashamed of yourself!”

You turned and stormed to the bar, taking off your apron and slamming it on the bar. “I'm taking a break,” you told Renee before storming outside. The fresh air immediately cooled you down as you took deep breaths. “The nerve!”

You heard your name being called and you turned around to see Seth rushing out the bar, followed by Michael. Just seeing his face made you angry again.

“Hey, are you okay?” Seth asked you worriedly as he grabbed your arms. You noticed how warm his hands felt, but Michael had not so gently pushed Seth out the way.

“Hey, I'm sor-"

“Excuse me? Don't put your fucking hands on me again,” Seth interrupted with a growl, stepping up to Michael almost threateningly. You quickly grabbed Seth’s arm, not wanting him to get in trouble with the law.

“Seth, it’s fine,” you told him softly. “I'm fine. I just needed some air.”

“You. What's your name?” Michael asked Seth and Seth just glared at him.

“Seth Rollins. What's yours?”

“Seth,” you hissed at him warningly. “Go inside. Your food must be getting cold. Come on,” you grabbed his arm and started to walk with him back inside the bar. As you held him, you could really feel how warm he was and could also feel him shaking with anger.

“Please, calm down,” you whispered as he sat back at the table with Dean and Roman, who looked a bit tense. “Everything is okay... Michael is just an entitled jerk.”

“And a racist,” Roman spoke up and you looked at him apologetically. You had hope he wouldn't have heard Michael.

“I'm terribly sorry...” you said with a frown. Michael had came back inside and sat back at his table and he was irritated. “So sorry, Roman.”

Roman sighed and Dean just clapped his shoulder. “Let’s get a few more drinks at the bar, okay?” Roman nodded and the two men got up from the table and headed to the bar.

“Pete won't let you drive home if you get drunk...” you mumbled to Seth, your night just ruined. You sighed deeply, remembering you were still on your shift. “Do you want another beer?”

“Yeah, get me one more,” Seth answered and you nodded, turning to go to the bar.

Michael had ended up leaving a while later after the whole ordeal and things started to get better for you. You got your mood back and soon enough, it was nearing closing time and everything was slowly down.

“Do you always work until closing?” Seth asked as you wiped down the tables.

“Yeah, every Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday,” you answered him, moving to the next table to clean. Renee was cleaning the bar while Dean and Roman drink their last beer. Dean was laying it on thick to Renee, making the blond blush and giggle.

“Isn't it scary being out late at night?” Seth asked and you shrugged.

“Not really? I always carry a knife with me. I heard there was a wolf spotted early this morning though? Guess I should be extra careful.”

At the mention of the wolf sighting, Seth tensed up a bit, watching you finish up wiping down the tables. “Do you get wolves out here?”

You shook your head. “Not at all. I don't hate wolves or nothing, but I wouldn't want to be near one in the dark.” You laughed softly as you went to put the cleaning supplies away. Clean up was finished, Pete, the owner, counted down the register and the bar was now closed for the night.

“Now that you're off, let's go have some fun,” Dean said to a blushing Renee who just giggled. Dean slung his arm over her shoulder as he led her out the bar. “You got a car, right?”

“Yes, Dean.”

“I'm gonna go for a run before heading home,” Roman told Seth as he approached him and you gave him a questioning look.

“A run at this time?”

Roman smirked. “Yes, why? Worried? I can take care of myself. Catch you later, Seth.” Roman and Seth bumped fists before Roman walked out. You still was a bit quizzical but you just shrugged.

“You going home, Seth?” you asked as you grabbed your keys from your purse. “I'm heading to Walmart.”

Seth just stared at you. “Walmart? At 3AM?”

“Yeah, I need a lawnmower.”

“...you can’t get it tomorrow?”

“No.”

Seth just stared at you longer before he laughed and shook his head. “Incredible. You're so fucking weird.” You shrugged your shoulders and he laughed again. “Fine, I'll ride with you.”

“What about your car?” you asked, walking out with him behind you, seeing that Roman was grabbing a water bottle from the pickup truck that was parked.

It was easy, Seth tossed Roman the keys and told him to take the truck back to the house first. You would just bring Seth home since you did live next door to each other.

Before you knew it, the short trip back and forth to Walmart was done and over. It was still dark as you made back to your house, pulling up into the driveway with your new lawn mower in the back of your own pickup truck.

“I'll just get it out later,” you said as you climbed out the truck. “Thanks for coming with me.” You walked around to the back of the truck and Seth met you there.

“No problem. Couldn't let a pretty girl like you roam around at night,” Seth said with a grin and you groaned and ran a hand down your face.

“Are you always this lame?”

“Yes.”

You snorted and regarded the man in front of you. With the short amount of time you've known this man, you come to think that he was a good guy. He was goofy, easy to talk to, but can turn defensive in a heart beat, for himself and for others. You already liked being around him. You smiled softly and gently put a hand on his chest.

“Well, does this lame ass want to spent the rest of the night with me?” you asked, feeling his warmth even radiating through his shirt.

Seth looked at you in surprise before he licked his lips and smirked. “Well damn, can a guy get a kiss first?”

You rolled your eyes and grabbed his face, pulling him in for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer to him as the playful kiss turned heated and passionate.

You moaned into his mouth, reaching to gently pull Seth’s hair out of it’s low ponytail. You ran your fingers through his hair as he squeezed your hips, pulling away and biting your bottom lip.

Though you gasped at the look in Seth’s eyes, a chill going down your spine. His gaze was intense and hot and for a moment you felt small and you were aware at just how tall he was, how intimidating he could be.

You gulped and he smirked, grabbing your hand and leading you up to your porch. You unlocked the front door and as soon as you two stepped inside, the door slammed closed with Seth pressing you up against it, kissing you feverishly.

“Nng, Seth,” you moaned softly as he left you lips to start kissing along your chin and down your neck. You neck was one of your most sensitive areas and his kisses and sucks already had your panties wet in your work pants.

A sudden bite on your soft skin had you gasping sharply and you tightly gripped his shirt with your hands. “Fuck...”

Seth smirked against your neck, pleased with how you reacted to him. His grip on you was tight and you could feel the hardness in his pants press against you. You were glad to know that he was just as turned on as you were.

You two moved from the front door to your bedroom. You wasted no time in taking each other’s clothes off, Seth groaning at the sight of your naked body as you stood before him.

“You're so goddamn beautiful,” he said, licking his lips. He reached out to you, pulling you to him and kissing you again. You groaned after a moment, pulling away while gently tugging on his lower lip with his teeth.

“You're not so bad yourself,” you said with a slightly grin. You kissed him again before you sunk down to your knees in front of him, feeling the bite of the hardwood floor. Seth bit his lip, watching you lick yours as you looked at his hard dick.

You shuddered, feeling yourself become wetter, if even possible. He was such a good size and girth and fuck you just couldn't wait to have him inside of you. But first, you needed him in your mouth.

After licking your hand to get it nice and slick with your saliva, you gently grabbed on Seth’s dick, relishing in the hissing noise he made. You started to stroke him slowly, looking up to watch his face contort from the pleasure. Giggling to yourself, you decided to just go for it and you took him into your mouth. He felt heavy on your tongue and you couldn't help but moan.

“Fucking hell,” Seth cursed, his fingers curling in your hair tightly. You fluttered your eyes closed, slowly bobbing your head back and forth as you began to blow him.

Seth’s moans were like music to your ears, his tightening grip on the strands of your hair just urging you to do your best for him. You gently placed your hands on his thighs, feeling how they tensed as you continued pleasuring him.

Though suddenly, he roughly pulled on your hair, pulling you off his dick as you whined in protest. “What are you doing?!”

Seth just laughed at how affronted you looked and you glared at him. “Don’t give me that face, baby girl. I was gonna cum and the only place I want to cum in inside that pussy of yours.”

You squeaked at his words, letting him pull you to your feet. You fell back onto your bed with a light push from him, quickly welcoming him into your arms as he climbed on top of you. You kissed him deeply, him settling himself between your legs and you moaned when you felt him brush his dick against your pussy.

“I can feel how wet you are already,” Seth whispered as he kissed along your neck. His hands cupped and massaged on your breasts and you arched your back. His touch just sent shivers down your spine, your skin feeling like it was on fire. It didn't help that he was unnaturally warm, but God did it feel good.

One of his hands moved down until he was cupping your pussy and you gasped, feeling his fingers already begin to stroke and rub you. Soon he pushed two of his fingers into you with ease, a deep groan leaving his mouth.

“Oh God, Seth,” you moaned as he fingered you, the lewd noises from between your legs making you shiver. Seth just hummed against your chest, sucking and nipping on the soft flesh of your breasts, his free hand teasing and pinching one of your hard nipples.

He was making you feel crazy, you writhing underneath him until you couldn't take it anymore. “Please, Seth. I need you...”

You didn't need to tell him twice. He pulled his fingers out of you and you watched with wide as he licked them clean of your juice. You bit your lip and cursed. “You’re so fucking hot.”

Seth smirked before he grabbed you and turned you on your stomach. You got yourself up on your hands and knees. You shivered when you felt Seth run his fingers down your spine to your butt. He gave your behind a squeeze and a snack, making you whine. “C’mon...”

“Patience, baby girl,” Seth chuckled, though he was roaring to go himself. Biting his lip, he grabbed his dick, putting a hand on your hip and slowly pushing himself inside of you.

Your breath hitched in your throat, you letting out a choked out noise. Having him inside of you felt incredible, and he felt the same way, his head tilted back at how good you felt around him.

Once he filled you up, he kept still to give you time to adjust to him. He rubbed on your hips, leaning down to gently kiss on the back of your shoulders. “You feel good, baby.”

You moaned softly, wiggling your hips a bit. He took that as the signal to start moving so he straightened back up, getting a hold of your hips before he started moving his.

Soon enough, the room was full of both your moans mixing together, the bed squeaking which each thrust Seth made into you. His hold on your hips were bruising, your arms beginning to shake.

“Fuuuuuck~” you groaned loudly, your arms finally giving out. It was all just too good and too intense, but you managed to at least hold yourself with your elbows.

“You like that?” Seth practically growled at you, his thrusts going deep and making you cry out. He smirked, that being the only answer from you he was going to get.

“God, Seth please...” you whined, hanging your head between your arms. “I'm gonna c-ah!” Feeling Seth’s fingers rubbing your clit made your body jolt, a loud cry leaving your lips. He rubbed on it quickly as he fucked into you, wanting nothing more than to make you cum.

And we he felt you suddenly tighten and spasm around him, and hearing you scream out his name, he smirked widely, feeling pleased with himself. He pulled out of you, letting you fall to the bed in a heap. You breathed heavily, your body going limp after the intense orgasm, but Seth wasn't finished with you yet.

“Seth!” you squealed out in surprised when he flipped you on your back. You gasped when he grabbed your legs, tossing them over his shoulders as he pushed himself right back inside of you. You cried out again, eyes going wide as he wasted no time fucking into you again. He pushed your legs up with his shoulders until you were basically bent in half, his hands in either side of your head to hold himself up.

His eyes were burning into yours, his gaze so intense it made you whimper. You had one hand on his chest, the other grabbing onto the bed sheets for dear life. He was fucking you so good, at the moment, you were sure that you would allow him to ruin your damn life.

Your second orgasm was coming for you fast, Seth fucking you so hard, the sound of your headboard banging against the wall sounded in your ears. Your nails dug into the skin of his chest, your mouth falling open as another orgasm soon washed over your body. You screamed Seth’s name again.

Seth gritted his teeth, continuing his thrusts to make you ride out your orgasm, and to reach his. It didn't take much longer, but with a loud, guttural moan, he stilled and came, cumming deep inside of you.

“Damn...” Seth cursed as he slowly pulled out of you, rolling off of you to collapse by your side. You whimpered, letting your legs fall back on the bed. You were breathing heavily, legs shaking. Oh, God.

You both needed a breather, so you laid on your bed in silence, catching your breaths and getting your lives together. Though before long, you both ended up falling asleep.

***

You didn't wake up until about 1PM the next day. You groaned as you sat up, stretching a bit before looking beside you. You frowned, seeing that Seth wasn't in bed with you. Disappointed, you realized that maybe Seth had gotten up earlier than you and just went home.

Sighing softly, you got up from bed, definitely feeling the affects of the night before. You went and took a shower and you were brushing your teeth when the smell of coffee greeted your nostrils.

Confused, you finished up in the bathroom and got dressed. You made it downstairs, freezing when you saw Seth standing at your counter, shirtless, and pouring himself a mug of coffee.

“Good morning,” Seth greeted you after turning to face you. You blinked a few times, shaking your head before finally coming back to earth.

“Good afternoon.”

Seth chuckled and grabbed another mug from your cupboard. “Coffee?

“Uh... yeah...” you answered dumbly, watching him pour you a mug. You grabbed the coffee from him, going into your fridge to get some sweet creamer. After making your coffee to your liking, you sat across from him at your kitchen table. “I uh... thought you left.”

Seth made a face. “Of course not. I'm not a jerk.”

You bit your lip and smiled, feeling oddly happy that he had decided to stay. “Thanks for making the coffee. Lord knows I need it.”

Seth chuckled softly and took a sip of his black coffee. “Oh yeah, you knocked out really quick last night.” You blushed and glared at him, he just grinning back at you smugly.

“Oh, shut up,” you huffed, taking another sip of your coffee. “You were...decent.”

Seth snorted loudly and quirked his eyebrow at you. “Now don't lie to yourself, baby girl. With how you were screaming my name, I was more than decent.”

You rolled your eyes at him, hiding your smile by sipping more coffee. “Hm... I guess you're right. Honestly, I haven't gotten any in a while and that was probably one of the best rounds of sex I've ever had.”

Seth raised his eyebrow at you. “One of?”

“Oh yeah. I fucked some girl when I was going to school in the city. Best orgasm ever.”

Seth laughed, shaking his head at you. “Incredible. I bet you I could take that spot.”

“Oh?” Your eyebrows shot up and you smirked at him. “You're certain?”

“Totally.”

You grinned widely, crossing your arms over your chest. You honestly had no objections to becoming friends with benefits with this fine man. “Okay, fine. Might take you a couple of tries though.”

“Oh, that's more than okay with me.”

***

It honestly didn't take long for Seth to take that #1 spot on your little “Best Orgasms Ever” list in the few months you've been sleeping together. Dude was great in bed and you didn’t regret the whole friends with benefits arrangement you had with him.

But honestly, he wasn't just a good fuck. You and Seth had also became closer, not just sexually but as friends as well. Your first judgment of him was right; he was a good man who loved to help others. He was kind, funny and loyal and just a lot of other good things you could gush about.

You also became good friends with Roman and Dean. Beyond Roman’s quiet, hard exterior was a dude who liked to sit back with a beer and enjoy life. Dean was a wild card, always unpredictable but that was what made him fun.

They were cool guys to be around, albeit a bit weird. They would sometimes act strange, their attitudes not like usual before they would just disappear for a few days. You tried asking them what was wrong with them and if they were okay or needed help, but they just danced around the questions, telling you they were fine.

You didn't believe them, but you didn't want to push the issue. You liked being friends with them, and you liked being with Seth. Not only were you two friends, with benefits, you had also fallen in love with him. Will you ever tell him? Oh hell no, you were too afraid, so you kept your mouth shut. You'd rather have him than not, though the pain in your heart was starting to become too prominent to ignore.

You were driving home one night after a closing shift at Pete’s and it also happened to be one of the nights they Seth, Dean, and Roman were gone. The full moon shone brightly in the clear, night sky, lighting up the very dark dirt road that lead to your home. You just about a mile and a half away when it happened.

Your car broke down.

“Dude... no no no no,” you panicked a bit. With the help of the flashlight on your cell phone, you popped the hood of your car opened and coughed at all the smoke that plumed out. “Are you kidding me?! Man!” you complained and whined. You couldn't start your car, and checking on your phone, you had no signal. “I fucking HATE this stupid country ass town fuck!”

Slamming the hood closed, you grabbed your keys and purse and did what you had to do; walk. Keeping your cell flashlight on, and with your knife in your other hand, you started the walk down the dark road, it only lit up by the moon and your flashlight. It was too late and you'll have to call the tow truck later in the morning.

A mile and a half wasn't TOO long... if it wasn't pitch dark and eerily quiet. You shivered slightly as you walked, keeping your eyes forward. If you just focused, you'll be home in no time.

You walked for a bit, until a sudden noise to your left made you freeze. It sounded like twigs snapping, followed by the rustling of leaves and bushes. “Wh-who’s there?” you asked out loud, clutching your knife and phone tightly. There was more rustling in the nearby brush and what emerged behind it made your eyes go wide in shock.

Standing before you in the light of the full moon was a large, brown wolf, it’s brown eyes peering at you and only you. Fear immediately overtook you and you whimpered softly. Oh fuck... there have been more reports of wolves being seen, but you never thought you would see one for yourself.

The wolf took a step forward and you took many step back. “St-stay back...” you said weakly to the animal. The wolf stopped and stared at you before it lowers its head, not baring its teeth. You blinked in confusion, staring at the animal questionably. It was almost as if the wolf was trying to communicate that it wasn't a threat.

After a moment you, for some reason, crouched down, holding out your hand. The wolf hesitated before slowly walking to you. It sniffed your hand before licking it. You slowly moved your hand and was amazed when it let you start to pet it’s head. It closed its eyes, a low grumble sounding from his chest.

“Aren't you sweet...” you said softly, smiling at the large animal. “What are you doing out here?” The wolf just nuzzled against your hand again and you sighed before standing up. “I have to go home, wolf. Goodnight.” You took a few steps backwards, the wolf just watching you before you turned and started to walk down the road again.

What a strange encounter. You would think you would have been wolf food by now, but the wolf didn't seem too interested in eating you. “Interesting...” you said aloud, jumping when you heard a huff beside you.

The brown wolf was walking right beside you and you looked at it in disbelief. “What are you doing here?! Go home!” you yelled at the wolf, jumping when it barked at you in response. It came up to you and nudged you by your hip, almost as if it was telling you to keep walking.

With hesitation, you did start walking again, and the wolf was by your side the entire way to your house. It sat at the bottom of your stairs as you climbed up to the porch. Before you unlocked the door, you looked back at the animal, its brown eyes peering at you. Those brown eyes seemed so familiar to you...

You walked inside, looking back out from the window one last time to see that the wolf was gone.

***

“You saw a wolf?” Seth’s eyes were wide as he looked down at you. “Last night?”

You sighed deeply and nodded, pulling the blanket over your naked body. Seth had returned home the next day and found himself laid up with you after a round of sex. He looked at you worriedly, his eyebrows furrowing as you told him how you had to walk home with a wolf companion after your car broke down.

“Damn, you shouldn't have done that. What if it attacked you?” Seth asked, frown on his face as he gently stroked your cheek. “You need to be more careful.”

“I was!” you protested. “And I don't think the wolf had any intention of hurting me. It let me pet its head... he was soft and fluffy.”

Seth snorted and rolled his eyes, moving back on top of you and between your legs. “Fluffy or not, I don't want to lose you. I'll make sure your car is fixed properly.”

The way he was looking at you made your heart swell. You didn't know how he felt about you, and you were just too afraid to ask. What if you said something and it freaked him out and decided he didn't want to be with you anymore? That would hurt more than anything. You didn’t want to lose him either.

You hummed when he kissed you softly, gasping when he slowly pushed himself inside of you.

“You're off today, right?”

“Y-yes...”

“Good. You're mine for the day.”

***

Another month has gone by and you were sitting alone at home, reading book and enjoying your night off. Things were going rather well with Seth, though him going off again for a while a few days ago really made you feel...off. Like you had a feeling that he was keeping something from you. It wasn't like you were together, but you still felt off.

There was a knock on your door and you looked at your clock. Now who would come knocking at ten-thirty in the evening. Peering out the window to see who it was, you made a face.

“Michael?” you asked incredulously as you opened the door to see the man, dressed in uniform, holding a bouquet of flowers. “What the hell are you doing here?!”

“May I come in?” he asked and you let out a dry laugh.

“Ha. No.” You stepped on the porch and closed the door behind you, crossing your arms over your chest. “Now what could you possibly want this late at night?”

“It's very simple,” Michael said before he handed you the flowers. “I am here to make you my woman.”

You stared at the flowers, clearly unimpressed as you grabbed them. “Michael... you've been trying for nearly ten years. When are you going to realize that I do not want you!?”

Michael twitched and he took a deep breath, forcing a smile on his face. “At least give me a chance! C’mon, doesn't it mean anything that I wanted you for so long?”

“No?! It means you're a fucking creep! I'm so tired of you coming into my job, flirting and making comments at me. I'm tired of you and your stupid flowers and gifts!” You pushed passed the deputy and walked down your front stairs, storming to your trash cans you pulled out for the garbage man. You tossed the bouquet into one of the cans. “There are plenty of other women that would want you.”

“But I want you!” Michael hissed, having followed you off the porch. “And I’ll be damned if I let that bastard Rollins have you!”

You laughed again and rolled your eyes. “You are pathetic. I'm a grown ass woman and I get to choose who I want to be with, and that's not you! I don't date trash!”

“Yeah, you fuck trash. What, you let the three of them take turns on ya?” Michael spitted, venom in his words. “Not surprised coming from a whore like you.”

You smacked him hard across the face, the smack ringing loudly. Michael slowly turned his head towards you, his eyes now wide and wild and you took a couple steps back as he stalked towards you. “You bitch. Don't think I won't get you back for that!” 

He started to move his hand and all of a sudden, there was a quick blur and Michael was on the ground, screaming in pain as a very large, familiar brown wolf was on top of him. It snarled and barked, Michael swinging his hands violently until the wolf bit his arm.

“Aargh!” Michael yelled and you watched in horror as he kicked the wolf off of him. The wolf yelped in pain, falling on the ground hard.

“No!” you yelled, running towards the wolf when you heard the gunshot. There was another loud yelp and cry from the wolf as it was shot on its side. Michael had his firearm out, aimed at the animal’s head as he stepped closer. “No!” you cried again, grabbing Michael’s arm. “Stop it!”

“Fuck off! I'm going to kill this stupid animal!” he was in a rage and you were desperate to keep him from killing the wolf. It came to protect you, but now you needed to protect it. You could hear it’s cries and whimpers.

“Wait! Michael, look, you're bleeding all over! You need to go to the hospital before you die of blood loss!” you tried to reason with him, looking at the blood pouring from his wounds. “I will kill the wolf. It's already injured. You need to go and live...”

Michael looked at you, hatred still burning in his eyes and you shivered. Michael was a man who wanted to have anything and everything his way and you realized, or had always known that he didn't want you out of genuine feelings, but he wanted to control you. Now that he knew he couldn't, you were nothing to him but the scum under his feet.

Still, he listened to you and went off to the hospital. “You better kill that fucking dog,” he growled before he sped off.

You waited until you couldn't see his tail lights anymore before you ran over to the bleeding wolf. “Oh no, oh no,” you panicked, kneeling by the animal and not knowing what to do. “Oh God, please don't die... what do I do...” You could see the bullet wound on its side, the wolf heaving as it struggled to breath.

Then something started to happen; the wolf started to move and twitch almost violently. You watched in terror as the fur started to shrink back into some skin, its nose getting small, morphing into...

“S-seth...?”

Lying on your lawn, naked, and bleeding from a gunshot wound was Seth. Seth, who has shifted from a wolf to a human. Seth groaned in pain, barely able to move as he heaved heavily. You couldn't move just from the shock, your eyes trained on the naked man in front of you.

“Seth!”

“Seth!”

Two familiar voices called and in came running Dean and Roman. Both men were shirtless, only wearing pants as they ran to their injured friend.

“W-what the fuck happened?” Roman asked in shocked, whipping around to look around the area. “Who shot him?!”

“I-it was Michael...” you stuttered, trembling as you stared up at the men with wide eyes. “S-Seth... he was... a wolf...”

Dean and Roman hissed, Dean covering his mouth as Roman cursed.

“Fuck... fuck...” Dean cursed as well before he looked down at Seth. “Sorry kid, but I need to get you up,” Dean said before he picked Seth up.

Seth screamed out in pain and you shot up to your feet. “Stop, you’re hurting him!”

Deam scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Listen, it hurts like hell now, but he will be fine tomorrow. Our kind heals fast.” Dean caught the warning glare Roman casted him and he shrugged. “What? She knows now.”

“Know what?” you asked as Dean started to walk with Seth in his arms towards the house. “Someone tell me what's going on!”

“Just go inside,” Roman told you and you just stared at him in awe. “Just go inside! We will explain tomorrow.” Roman then actually grabbed you by the back of your shirt, dragging you up to your porch. “I promise you, Seth will be fine.”

Your lips quivered as you stared at Roman before looking back at the house he shared with his brothers. “What are you?”

Roman didn't answer.

****

The next day, you called in sick to work and immediately made a beeline next door. You knocked on the door rapidly, waiting anxiously until it was opened by none other than Seth himself.

“No way...” you whispered, looking him from head to toe. He was standing straight, not looking to be in pain at all. His skin tone was normal, everything was how it should be.

Except that he was angry.

“Come on,” he said to you shortly, walking out the door and right passed you. You bit your lip and followed him right into the woods nearby. It was a quiet, but short walk to the small clearing completely surrounded by trees. A perfect hiding spot.

You didn't like that Seth hadn't said anything to you and you bit your lip nervously. “Are you mad at me?”

Seth whipped around so fast, his eyes wide at the audacity of your question. “No... no, I am not angry at you,” he answered, ever so gently cupping your face. “I am angry because you were almost hurt. He was reaching for his baton when I attacked him last night.”

Your breath hitched in your throat, eyes going wide in shock. “So... you're the wolf...”

Seth nodded. “I'm a werewolf.”

Another hit to your chest and you almost choked. “Dean and Roman?”

“They're also werewolves. We were from the same pack.”

“O-oh...” you swallowed thickly, becoming dizzy all of a sudden. You swayed a bit and moved to sat down on the grass with Seth’s help. “Why did you leave your pack?” you asked as Seth sat beside you.

“...long story... the packmaster is not who he used to be...” Seth answered and you nodded, hearing in his tone that he didn't want to talk about it.

“Where are Dean and Roman now?”

“Dean’s with Renee. Roman’s in the city with his wife.”

You choked. “He’s married?!”

“Yeah, to the packmaster’s daughter.”

You choked again. “Yikes.”

“Yeah...”

You grimaced, looking at Seth, who was looking at you, regarding you. “Are you really all the way healed?”

Seth nodded and lifted up his shirt. There was no bullet wound on his body and you were in awe. “That’s... incredible...”

“You're taking this werewolf thing rather well,” Seth commented and you shrugged your shoulders.

“How should I take it? I was shocked at first when I saw you shift, but it’s a reality I have to accept.”

Seth went quiet, just reading you with his brown eyes. Ah... no wonder the wolf seemed so familiar. “You’re not afraid of me?”

“Why would I? You gave me absolutely no reason for me to fear you."

“I'm an animal.”

“You’re still a man.”

Seth's eyes got wide, not expecting such an answer from you. And you could see it; the pain in his eyes from people he loved abandoning him once they found out what he was.

“Does it hurt when you shift?” you asked and Seth shook his head at the sudden shift of topic.

“Uh.... if I'm forced, like last night when I was injured. During the full moon, I'm forced to shift so it hurts like hell. But when I shift any other time of my own will, it doesn't hurt.” Seth laughed a bit dryly.

“Oh... you were in so much pain last night...” you said with a frown, feeling guilty. “I'm sorry...”

Seth looked at you confused. “Why are you sorry. You didn't shoot me.”

You frowned. “I know but... it was because you were protecting me...”

“I will always protect you,” he said and you felt your heart speed up. Oh God, you loved him so much.

“Seth... please be honest with me...” you started, tears welling up in your eyes. “How do you feel about me? Am I just a fuck buddy?”

Seth’s mouth opened and closed repeatedly, his mind whirling at your questions. “I-"

“Because I love you so much, Seth,” you finally admitted, heart pounding as yourself for a possible rejection.

“I... I love you too...” Seth softly said and it was like the air left your body. “For a long time. I just... wasn't sure how to tell you... because of what I am. I didn't think you would be so accepting.”

The tears finally fell as you burst into sobs. Seth immediately wrapped his arms around you, pulling you to him. You pressed your face against his chest, just crying your poor little heart out.

“I... of course I will accept you,” you said after finally gathering your senses. You lifted your head up and looked at him, giving him a teary smile. “Because I love you, Seth. Animal or man.”

Seth cupped your cheeks, his brown eyes full of warmth and love. He leaned down and kissed you sweetly, his fingers running through your hair. He pulled away after a moment and smiled at you happily. “You will be my mate.”

“Oh.”

“And we will have lots of pups.”

“Oh!”

“Staring now~” Seth grinned widely and tackled you to the ground, hands already working at unbuttoning your blouse.

“Outside?!”

“Oh yeah. Fucking in the outdoors? There’s nothing better!”

***

“Lord knows I need this,” Roman grunted as he practically tore his shirt off. You grimaced.

“Things still not going well?”

“No. My wife is stuck between her pack and me. I cannot blame her, especially with how her father is.” Roman sighed and rubbed his forehead. “She’s pregnant too, and her father cannot find out or else she’s really stuck.”

“So what's the plan?” you asked, watching as Roman push his pants down.

“We make our own pack,” Dean answered, already in his underwear. “Just as powerful as our last. Then she will be guaranteed safety.”

“Ah... seems complicated...”

“It is,” Seth came from behind you, kissing your cheek before joining his brothers and starting to strip. “Lot’s of stress, so were going for a run.”

You and the three werewolves were in the same clearing in the woods. The half moon was high in the sky and it was warm, perfect running weather for them.

It wasn't strange having three werewolves as your neighbors. Nothing has changed since you found out, other than Dean liking to annoy you by howling outside your bedroom window. You were now exclusively dating Seth. Dean and Renee were doing well together and you hoped you get to meet Roman’s wife too.

But now, the guys were going to go for a run, and you were just seeing them off.

“Make sure you go straight to bed,” Seth told you as Dean and Roman began to shift.

You rolled your eyes. “Yes, daddy.”

That made Seth freeze before he started to shift as well, chuckling. “Watch when I get home, baby.”

You giggled behind your hand, watching the shifting happening before you until there were three large wolves standing before you. Seth came up to you and he licked your hand before letting you pet him. Soon they backed up, lifting their heads to howl loudly before they were running deep into the woods.

After they were gone, you quickly went back home. You turned out the lights and headed to bed, laying down and smiling at the howling you heard in the distance.

-End


End file.
